Dou's Adoppted Sister
by Kimpatsu no Hoseki
Summary: Duo and Usagi have been living alone together for some time before Duo is injured. Trowa/Usagi pairing! Help needed until plot bunny returns
1. Chpt 1

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I've gone back through all of my chapters starting on 6-25-10 and reworked them to be (hopefully) better. Please read from here even if you've done so before I've added new things as well. New new chapter will be up by the end of this week. I promise!

* * *

"Hey Usa."

"Yeah Duo."

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do Duo! Now stop being silly and keep reading."

"Alright."

Duo Maxwell continued reading from _The Dragon Guard_ by Emily Drake. Usagi shook her head and leaned back against Duo, who was leaning against his tree in his back yard. Usagi has lived in Duo's house since her parents started fighting. They met a year before at the nearby park and became instant friends.

_FLASHBACK (Usagi Prov.)_

I curled myself into a tight ball crying, all the time ignoring the weather. Suddenly I hear footsteps, thinking it's my parents I run until I trip. The footsteps keep coming closer and I hear someone speak.

"Are you alright?"

I look up and see a boy about my age wearing a black outfit with a long chestnut braid down his back and blue eyes. "Hey. Did you hear me?"

Slowly I nodded my head.

"You need help up?"

Again I nodded my head. Next I see his hand in front of my face and I decide to grab it. The boy pulls me up.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked me.

"Yes." I barely whisper.

"You could come with me and stay the night or how ever long you want. By the way I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Thank you, my name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Great lets go."

_FLASHBACK (Duo's Prov.)_

I decided earlier today to go for a walk. At that time it wasn't raining like hell. So here I, a Gundam pilot, am stuck in the rain on the way home. Wufei would be laughing his ass off if he saw me right now. I wonder how the others are doing? Hmm... Who's that?

"Are you alright?" I ask a girl that fell. Looks like she got stuck in the rain too. She's sort of cute with her long golden hair up in two buns on her head. It reminds me of round bunny ears. When she lifts her head it looks like she's been crying. I know with the rain falling not many people would notice but with the training I had to become a gundam pilot I can notice those sort of things.

"Hey. Did you hear me? You need help up?" When she nodded to both of my questions I held out my hand for her to take. Heero would kill both her and me if he saw us right now. I can hear it now "Maxwell she's an endangerment to the mission and our work. We need to get rid of distractions so get rid of her or I will kill you." Oh well when did I ever listen to him anyways?

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes" She barely said but I picked it up any ways.

"You could come with me and stay the night or how ever long you want. By the way I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Thank you, my name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Great lets go." I never listened to Heero so why start now. I'll deal with him later.

FLASHBACK (Narrator Prov.)

After they got to Duo's house he led Usagi around and told her that when she came she could have the room next to his. The room was in different shades of blue.

"Hey Usagi. If you're going to be here I only have a few rules. Okay?"

"Sure what are they?"

"First no going into my room unless I tell you to go there. Second you don't pay anything but you cook and clean the entire house except my room. And third I might not be here all the time so don't worry. Could you do that?"

"Okay."

"Great!"

_END FLASHBACK (Narrator Prov.)_

As the year went on they grew into a routine, Usagi would get up first and cooks breakfast and then would pound on Duo's door until he woke up. Duo would leave at 8:00 for work leaving Usagi in the house. Duo would tend to come home around 6:00 and they have dinner at 6:30. Usagi usually fell asleep at 10:00 and Duo would work on his laptop until 11:00. Until one day...

* * *

Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I'm going over my old chapters and hoping to fix/find anything that could help my brain get back into the story. I wasn't ever very sure where I was going with this because this first chapter is the only bit that I had planned out when I started writing this story. I had originally added some Japanese words/phrases/grammer/etc in the story but have decided to take them out and just leave the names (all SM characters will have the Japanese names). I have been taking Japanese for many years and decided that it looked too weird with the English.

-Kimpatsu no Hoseki


	2. Chpt 2

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words spoken

This will be a Trowa/Usagi fic. If you want me to add more Sailor Moon characters plz tell me which and who they should be paired with. I don't own GW or SM. Plz review 'cause this is my first fic, and I won't update unless I get two reviews.

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring… _Usagi ran down the hall trying to get to the phone before the answering machine got it. "Damn why did it have to call while I was making lunch! Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sally Po from the Preventors. The place Maxwell works. Is there someone named Usagi there?"

"Yes this is she. Why?"

"It's nice to meet you Usagi. Listen while Duo was out working today he got shot in the arm, and he would like it if you would come down to the Office. Do you know where it is?"

"No. How did he get shot?"

"You don't. All right **sigh**. Listen Usagi I'm going to send someone by the name of Trowa Barton down to get you and bring you here. Is that Ok?" Sally answered while ignoring her question.

"I guess." Usagi said looking at the phone confused.

"Great he'll be there in about 10 minutes. If you could pack some clothes for Duo and yourself for about two days it would be great."

"But Duo told me that I can't go into his room." Usagi started worrying that she would have to break one of Duo's rules.

"All right I'll have Trowa go get Duo's clothes, you just pack yours. Trowa should be there in 7 minutes, why don't you start packing."

"All right Miss Sally."

"No. No Miss please."

" All right. Thank you Sally."

"Bye Usagi."

After Usagi finished with the phone call she ate her lunch quickly while starting to pack her bag with anything that she could think she would need in the next two days. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ ' That must be Trowa.' Thought Usagi. Opeing the door a little bit she peaked out and asked "Hello are you Trowa Barton?"

"Yes." At his answer she let him in.

"Duo's room is this way. You're going to have to pack his stuff because I'm not aloud in his room." She said leading Trowa to the room.

"Fine."

Ten minutes later Usagi and Trowa were on their way back to the Preventors Office. Usagi tried to make conversation with Trowa in the car but after 4 minutes of failing to get anything out of him besides nods she sat quietly. 'Damn she's the sister Duo was talking about! She is so beautiful too.' Trowa thought to himself. 'Is he one of Duo's friends? I hope so that means I can be near him a lot if he is. He's really cute!' Thought Usagi at the same time.

After Trowa parked the car he led Usagi through security where she was hit on by many of the officers who backed off once she told them her name. Once she was finished in security Trowa led her to the infirmary, where they saw Duo surrounded by three other boys. The closet boy to Duo had blonde hair and had bluish-teal eyes. A boy with messy brown hair and Persian blue eyes leaned against the wall opposite of the doorway, and the last boy had onyx colored eyes and black hair tied tightly at his neck.

"Hey Usagi. Trowa"

"Duo."

"…Duo! **Oh my god! What happened? How'd you get hurt?**"

"Hey. Calm down Usagi. I'll tell you tonight. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to meet my friends. Quatre Raberba Winner is the blonde. Heero Yuy is the one against the wall, and Wufei Chang is the one with tight black hair."

"Hn"

"Hello"

"Onna"

"Um…hi" Usagi replied to each.

"Ah. Duo you can get out of bed tomorrow" said Sally as she walked into the room. "Oh! You must be Usagi. I'm Sally Po, the one who called." Sally said while shaking hands with Usagi.

"Oh. Hello."

"Everyone out Duo has to rest, and Usagi you can get the story later."

"But he said..."

"Out the patient needs rest." Sally said as she shooed them out of the room.

As everyone left the room Usagi stayed for a minute to hug Duo and make him promise that he'll tell her what happened when he gets better.

* * *

Any questions feel free to leave a review asking. Reviews are nice so you should leave one anyways.

(P.S. For those who watched and remember the show 'Daria'...when writing Usagi in this chapter I had a sudden mental thought of Usagi as Brittney...)


	3. Chpt 3

**I don't own GW or SM.**

"Ah Duo your awake."

"Yeah. Hey Sally could you get Usagi for me?"

"Sure Duo."

"I've told you many times to drop the formalities with me Sally."

"Be right back with her." Sally says smiling while walking out of the room.

Two minutes later Usagi walks into the room and hugs Duo. "Duo!"

"Hey Usagi..."

"How are you doing? I've been so worried about you."

"I'm going okay Usagi. Sally just likes to keep us in here longer then necessary. I think she likes to torture us with being lazy."

"Dou!" Sally yelled interrupting them. Duo and Usagi laughed while Sally left the room.

"So um...Do you know anything about the Gundams?"

"A little. Let's see...There were 5 of them and boys piloted them. Oh, and the boys were about our age. They fought for peace against… oh what was it…OZ!"

"Yeah. Well what if I was to tell you who they were?"

"You know them? Really? Who are they?"

"My friends and I. Do you hate me Usagi?"

"…",

"Usa?"

"Duo Sally says that you can leave today. So Trowa and I are going to the house to set up a room for Miss Usagi and you. Miss Usagi are you okay?"

"Thanks Quatre. Yah she's ok I just told her who the Gundam boys are."

"Duo…Quatre…um that's a really nice thing you did, but Duo that doesn't answer why you were hurt. I understand what you did but after the story I'm going to want to be alone for a minute or two okay?"

"Yeah Usagi. No problem. Now that there is no more war I work for the Preventors, who prevent any new wars from happening, hence the name. When I was on a mission yesterday I was shot in the arm."

During his story Quatre left to get Trowa and tell the others that Duo told Usagi about them. The minute Heero found out he went to go find her. The others, knowing what he was doing, quickly went after them. They found Heero in Duo's room holding a gun to Usagi's head while Duo held a gun to Heero's head.

"Put your gun down Heero or I'll kill you before you could pull the trigger."

"Hn. She could be a distraction or hindrance."

"Heero I have lived in the same house as her for the last 15 months. She is not a distraction or hindrance."

Quatre moved to intervene, but Trowa held him back and instead he went to get Usagi. Slowly taking her out of harms way Heero's gun went to Duo's head instead. Quatre and Trowa left the room taking Usagi with them, leaving Wufei in charge of stopping the fight.

"Come on Miss Usagi we'll take you to the house with us."

Trowa led Usagi and Quatre to the car and drove them to Quatre's Mansion that was in the area. During the whole ride Usagi was unresponsive as she sat next to Quatre while Trowa was driving. When they got to Quatre's mansion, 15 minutes later, Usagi was still unresponsive and Trowa was starting to worry even though Quatre told him it was a natural reaction.

TROWA'S PROV

'My angel's not answering is she all right? Damn! Why did Duo have to tell her?' I led her from the car to the mansion and took her to my room to watch over because Quatre had to leave for a business meeting. "Usa. Can I call you Usa?" Usagi nodded her head showing that she was at least listening. "Usa we're going to wait here for the others. Right now I'm going to take a shower, you can have one after and barrow some clothes unless you have some."

"Alright. I have one pair of clothes with me."

'Please be alright angel.' I left for the bathroom picking up clothes on the way.

USAGI PROV

Once Trowa left it hit me. I was living with a Gundam pilot for the last year and three months and now I'm going to live with all of them. After I realized that I was scared, what if that one with the gun was going to kill me while I'm here? I started to panic what if Duo decides that I am an endangerment and that it would be better if I weren't here? I can't go back home! My parents would just keep on fighting and drag me into it! I started looking for the bedroom door; when I got to the bedroom door Trowa stopped me.

_NARATOR'S PROV_

When Trowa came out of the bathroom he saw Usagi looking around scared. To Trowa it seemed as if she was trying to leave and got to her before she left the room. He pulled Usagi back into the middle of the room and set her on the bed. While trying to calm her down Trowa started worriedly into her eyes searching for a reason why. 'She's scared, but of what?' "Usa. Are you scared of me?"

"No. Not you Trowa. What if the one with the gun…"

"Heero?"

" Yah. Heero, comes back to kill me?"

"I won't let him kill you, and neither will Duo or Quatre. You can take a shower if you like."

"Thank you Trowa."

"No problem Usa."

As Usagi went to shower Trowa went to the kitchen a started cooking for everyone and knew that Usagi would just fallow her nose (no pun intended, for those of you who don't know usagi means rabbit) to the kitchen. In fact 15 minutes later Usagi came into the kitchen to watch Trowa cook, and after another 15 minutes everyone was home. During dinner it was relatively silent until Duo called Wufie 'Wu-man'. This started a chase around the house that Usagi, Trowa, and Heero didn't participate in. When the chase started Heero left for his room leaving Trowa and Usagi alone. Usagi started picking up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Once she had the plates she started washing them not noticing Trowa coming up behind her.

When Usagi was on her third plate Trowa put his arms around her and whispered "You're gorgeous you know that?"

Usagi quickly turned around not expecting Trowa to be there and ended up kissing him. Once Usagi realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away. "I…I...I…"

"Shh. It's ok I kind of enjoyed that." Usagi started blushing as Trowa started to pull her back in for another kiss. Unfortunately at that moment Duo burst into the kitchen looking for more food not realizing that Usagi and Trowa were starting to make out next to the door. They quickly sprang apart.

"Duo what are you looking for?"

"Oh hey Usa. Trowa. I'm looking for some more food."

"Oh. Alright well Trowa and I were just leaving."

"Kay. See you later Usa."

Once in the hall the two looked at each other again. Usagi, embarressed about moving this quickly, ran down the hall towards the music room she saw earlier. Trowa, sighing, went back to his room to finish a report.

* * *

Plz Review! I changed it up a small bit from before...rereading it made me think they were moving too fast...Author Sesshoumarustruluv will help write a couple of the next few chapters.


	4. Chpt 4

I DON"T own GW or SM.

A few chapters will be co-written by Sesshoumarustruluv. Plz review!

* * *

As the weeks went by Trowa and Usagi started spending more time together, and each time came close to being discovered. As Trowa was lounging in bed looking down at Usagi while she slept he remembered last week when they had their closets call to being found...

FLASHBACK

Trowa and Usagi ran to Trowa's room in order to continue without being irrupted. The minute they got to his room Towa started kissing Usagi again, while Usagi worked to get his belt off. Usagi started to get Trowa's pants off but there was a knock on his door. "Barton, Yuy wants to talk to us all. Come on." "Damn. Wufei." Trowa murmured against Usagi's lips, louder he answered. "Be there in a minute." "Come back soon, I'll be in the shower for the next 30 minutes cleaning my hair. Feel free to join me if you can." Kissing Usagi one last time Trowa replied. "As soon as I know what Heero wants I'll try to join you."

END FLASHBACK

Trowa was broken out of the memory to someone knocking loudly on his bedroom door.

"Hey Trowa wake up Quatre made Breakfast!" 'Great…Duo,' Trowa thought as he went to the door knowing that Duo wouldn't leave until someone opened the door. Unfortunately Trowa, still partly in his memory, forgot that Usagi was sleeping in his bed and he pulled open the door all the way, giving Duo a great view of his bed.

"USAGI! What in the HELL is she doing in YOUR ROOM TROWA!" he shouted.

With Duo shouting so loud, it brought the other boys to Trowa's room and woke Usagi up. When the others got there, they saw Duo dragging Usagi out of Trowa's room arguing with her.

"I can do whatever I want with whoever I want, Duo," Usagi argued, "Trowa and I are an item now deal with it."

"NO. I will tell you who you can see and it's not going to be one of my fellow pilots!"

"Why not?"

"Because we've killed people!"

"Oh. So I shouldn't know you either? Is that what your saying. That it was a mistake to meet you?"

"No Usa..." Duo said losing some wind from his sails.

"Don't you dare call me that! You may have been like a brother to me for the past year and a half, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what I can and cannot do."

Duo started to say something but Usagi ran down the stairs and out the door.

Duo started to run after her, but Trowa held him back. "Let me go after her," he said softly, "I'll bring her back and you can apologize to the both of us." At Duo's nod, he ran out the door and found Usagi sitting under a large tree at the nearby park. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "He's really mad, isn't he?" she asked softly.

"I can't be sure," he explained, "It's a possibility that he was just caught off-guard when he saw us. We didn't tell anyone that we got together two weeks ago." He ran his fingers through one of her pigtails. "Let's go back into the house and talk it through with everyone. Maybe then Duo won't be so upset."

Usagi nodded her head and stood slowly. "The worst he can do is not talk to either of us. And with Duo, it's impossible for him to go for long without talking to anyone. Right?"

"Right." They started heading back to the house hoping that the others had luck calming Duo down. On the way back to Quatre's mansion, Trowa and Usagi ran into Usagi's old 'boyfriend', Mamoru.

"Usa, nice to see you again," he said, "I've heard that you've turned into a little whore. Is that true? If it is, I might have to make sure that you don't 'get with' any other man again."

"Oh, hello Mamoru," she replied emotionlessly, "No, I am not a whore. Meet my new boyfriend, Trowa. Trowa, this is Mamoru, my cheating bastard ex-boyfriend."

Trowa glared at him. "Usa, we should be heading back. Duo and the others will get worried if we're not back soon. You know how Quatre gets when he worries."

She nodded her head. "Of course. Goodbye, Mamoru."

When they started to walk away, Mamoru suddenly reached out and grabbed Usagi's arm tightly. "I never said that you could leave, Usagi. And I will not let you leave with the likes of him," he ground out.

Usagi tried to pull her arm away. "You don't own me, Mamoru. Now, let me go!"

"No."

Trowa calmly stepped between them and grabbed Mamoru's arm in a painful grip. "I believe she said to let go," he nearly whispered, "Either you do what she says, or you can pay for it later."

Mamoru winced and released Usagi's arm then turned to Trowa. "Just who do you think you are?"

Trowa wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist as they walked away. "I'm her boyfriend." They left Mamoru to stare after them, holding his own arm gently.

"Hey Usa. How'd you ever get together with him?"

"Well it was my father's idea. He wanted to control my life, and at first my mom disagreed with him. Then they both fought and mom started to run my life differently from dad. Duo found me one night when I ran away. Dad loved the idea that Mamoru and I would be together he never saw what a bastard Mamoru was."

As they walked back to the mansion, Usagi looked up at Trowa and smiled. "Thank you, Trowa," she said softly, "I didn't think I'd have to see him again once he moved."

He tightened his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "You don't have to thank me, Usa," he replied, "Is your arm alright?"

She nodded her head. "It will be. It's bruising though. Duo's gonna be even angier when he sees it."

Trowa sighed heavily. "We'll tell him what happened, but we'll also tell him that it's alright and that he doesn't have to do anything about it."

"That might not work. We both know that Duo is overly protective when it comes to me, this morning is a good example. He'll blow up, and then storm out of the mansion to find Mamoru just so he can hurt him."

"We'll just make sure that he doesn't do something that he'll regret later." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived at the mansion, Duo threw himself at Usagi. "Usa, I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "I'm so sorry that I over reacted and blew up at you." He pulled her tighter. "Please, say you'll forgive me."

"I'll forgive you," she whispered back, "If you can let me go so that I can breathe." She smiled at him when he let her go but still held onto her hands. "Duo, you need to realize that I'm a big girl and that I can make decisions on my own. Yes, you've been taking care of me for over a year, but that doesn't mean that you can decide things for me all of the time. Trowa and I care of each other, and you need to understand that."

He nodded his head and hugged her again. "Try to understand it from my point. You're like the little sister I never had. It's my job to protect you from someone who might hurt you. No matter who they are."

Trowa looked at him, wide-eyed. "Duo, do you honestly think that I would hurt Usagi?" he asked, "Don't you trust me to keep her safe?"

Duo sighed heavily and looked at him. "Yes, I trust you. But it's a different kind of trust when it comes to letting you take care of my lil sis. I trust you to watch my back and keep it safe. When it comes to trusting you to Usagi's heart, I don't know."

Usagi put her hand on Duo's shoulder. "Let me decide who to trust with my heart. I'm the only one who knows it. I trust Trowa to protect me and keep me safe. I also trust him to not hurt me."

He nodded his head and glanced at her arm. "Usa, what in the HELL happened?" He grabbed her arm gently and looked at the deep purple bruise. "How did this happen?" He moved his gaze to Trowa.

"We met up with my ex, Mamoru."

"That bastard," Duo mumbled.

"He grabbed my arm and said that I couldn't be with Trowa. But Trowa made him let go, then we left."

"I think he's got a bruise on his arm as well," Trowa said, "I would not let him hurt her."

Duo released Usagi's arm. "Where is he?"

Usagi moved to stand between him and the door. "Duo, you're not going out there. He's gone, and we don't have to worry about him. Please, just let's just leave it all alone."

"Fine but if he comes around here I'll have no problem with killing him."

* * *

Questions/suggestions/comments? Review! Hate it, love it, like it...review anyways.


	5. Chpt 5

Don't own GW or SM.

()change of scene that happens at the same time as the scene above it.

* * *

That night while Quatre was making dinner Trowa and Usagi were in Trowa's room making out, that is until Wufei said that there was someone at the door for Usagi.

"I wonder who knows that I live here." Usagi whispered as she and Trowa went down to the door. When they got to the door they saw that the person was Mamoru, Trowa unconsciously moved closer to Usagi as if to protect her. Dou came down for dinner since it was six and saw Mamoru. Many things happened at once. Duo grew mad, Usagi glared at Mamoru and stepped closer to Trowa, Quatre came out of the kitchen with Heero and Wufei right behind him, and Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm.

"Let go of her arm you bastard." Dou said while he reached for his gun. "I don't have to because I'm an officer and I'm here to take back Usagi to her family. I'm also looking for the Gundam pilots; they have committed many crimes during the war." Mamoru replied.

"The only crimes they committed were saving human lives by fighting." Usagi shouted.

"Shut up Usagi this doesn't concern you. You should learn when to speak." Mamoru said as he slapped her. With the force of the slap Usagi fell to the ground. The minute she hit the ground the boys had their guns out and pointed at Mamoru.

"Touch her again and you're dead." Trowa and Dou stated at the same time.

"Like you could stop me. As I said, i'm a police officer." Mamoru stated arrogantly.

"Quatre take Usa to the kitchen."

"Sure Dou." Quatre leaned down and picked up Usagi and took her to the kitchen. The minute they were out of sight the others each shot Mamoru once. Before Dou killed him he said "Funny officer, you can be charged with assult, battery, and tresspassing at the home of a Preventor. Oh and you're looking for the Gundam pilots? Well curiosity killed the cat."

"You're the Gundam pilots!"

"To bad you can't tell anyone. You'll be dead." When Trowa finished talking Dou shot Mamoru in the head.

"Une wont like this." Wufie chimed in as Mamoru hit the ground.

(Quatre and Usa)

"You alright Usagi?" Quatre asked while checking to see if she was injured more from the slap and fall.

"Please. Please don't let him take me to my parents. Please don't."

"Don't worry Usagi he won't take you. I promise. We'll always pull the Preventor card if need be."

"Tank you Quatre. Thank you." Replied Usagi as she held onto Quatre tightly. Quatre smiled slightly and comforted Usagi while the others took care of the intruder.

(End of Quatre and Usa)

Trowa went towards the kitchen with Heero fallowing. Duo and Wufei went to get cleaning supplies to clean up the front area. Nothing happened during dinner and afterwards Trowa took Usagi back to his room.

"You ok Usa?"

"Yah. I'll be okay Trowa. Don't worry so much about me." With that said Usagi kissed Trowa. Trowa pulled Usagi closer to him but before they got very far Dou knocks on the door.

"Hey, the rest of us are going to watch a movie want to come watch with us?"

"Sounds fun Dou, Trowa and I will be out in a few minutes."

Trowa and Usagi walked into the TV room with the big screen TV at the same time as Quatre who was bringing a huge bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Trowa, Catharine called. She said the circus troop will be in town tomorrow and she wanted to know if you'll will join them for the days that they are here. She wants you to call her back tomorrow before ten."

"Will do, thanks Quatre." Trowa said as he and Usagi settled down onto the couch next to Quatre. Wufie and Heero were sharing the other and Duo had the arm chair.

Once movie ended at 9:45 Trowa and Usagi went back to the room they shared to decide what Trowa was going to do.

"Go a head and go Trowa. The guys and I can come by a few times and watch."

"Are you sure Usagi?"

"I'm sure Trowa. You haven't seen Catharine in over a year right, so go."

"Alright Usa, I'll pack now so that I won't have to in the morning."

Over the next few days Usagi got lonely every night because Trowa was gone. Quatre seeing this decided it was time for them to visit the circus. He ordered the tickets early and got everyone out of the house early enough that they got front row seats. During the show they heard many females screaming for Trowa to be put on. Usagi got a little jealous at this but knew that Trowa would never leave her. When Trowa and Catharine came on the females grew louder. Usagi ignored them and watched the act. At points Usagi was scared, others excited, and still at other times fascinated.

After the show Usagi and the guys got to go back stage where they found many female fans surrounding Trowa, while Catharine tried to help him. Finally Usagi got fed up with the girls surrounding her boyfriend that she pushed her way through the crowd to Trowa and kissed him deeply. The girls started screaming at her and when they stopped kissing Trowa silently thanked Usa for saving him.

"You bitch! Leave our Trowa alone! Who gave you permission to touch him let alone come in a five mile radius of him?"

"Are you saying I can't kiss or touch my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!"

"No it can't be true Trowa wouldn't do that to us!"

"You girls must really be in denial." Turning to Trowa Usagi said, "I've missed you these last nights, but I think Duo is thankful you were gone so we couldn't do anything."

"Knowing Duo I'd guess your right. How about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Where do you want to go Usa?"

"Anywhere is fine. How about Catharine comes with us so that I can get to know her better!"

"Sure let's go ask her."

During dinner Usagi and Trowa were really close together and Usagi and Catharine talked with Trowa adding in something every now and then.

"See you later Catharine!"

"See you Trowa and Usagi!"

On the way home Trowa and Usagi started talking about Catharine.

"So what did you think of her Usa?"

"She was really neat. So what is she in relationship to you?"

"You're asking if we ever went out right? No she's like an older sister to me you don't have to worry about that if you were worried."

"Not really but that helps me know how to act around her."

"And how's that?"

"Well she had to put up with you for some amount of time right so she knows more about you then I do. Therefore I should threat her like the others at home."

Trowa chuckles and says "That will be fine Usa."

That night when they got back home Trowa and Usagi went up to their room and fell asleep as soon as they got in the room Trowa from the tiring day at the circus and Usagi from fending of the other females.

* * *

Hope I didn't make Trowa to OOC at the end there, he seems similar to Kurama with all of the fan girls. I figured that a famous circus guy who was 'brave' enough to have things thrown at him would have a fan base. **Reading + Reviewing = New Chapters! **Do the math, you read and you want new chapters. Now what missing? Isn't math fun!


	6. Chpt 6

I don't own GW or SM but I do own most of the ideas that are used. **Lemon below...if you are underage skip to the next chapter**. The lemon is at the very end so you wont be missing anything.

(Blah) words spoken at the same time someone else is talking

"Blah" talking

(**blah**) info from me!

* * *

The next day Duo and Usagi convinced the others, with a little help from Quatre, to go on a picnic for lunch. As they were setting up under an oak tree that was at the near-by park they heard someone calling Usagi.

"Hey Usa! We didn't know you'd be here!"

"Minako? Who's we?"

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Hakura, Michiru, and Setsuna! Who are they Usagi?"

"Oh, Minako this is Heero (Hnn.), Wufei (onna.), Quatre (hello.), Duo (hey.), and my boyfriend Trowa (…)."

"BOYFRIEND!" they (meaning the girls) yelled.

"Hehehe. Hey girls."

"What's this about you having a boyfriend kitty cat?" asked Hakura, while Usagi hid behind Trowa.

"Yah I thought you were with Mamoru? What happened to him?" asked Rei.

"Umm...well. You see… uh…"

"Why do you care?" Duo asked as he semi-glared at the girls that were ruining their picnic.

"I care because Mamoru was a great guy who had wonderful ideas and I was going out with him before he met Usagi!" stated Rei. "How do you know him?"

"I know him because I've taken care of Usa for over a year, and Mamoru was a stupid idiot that didn't know when to leave people alone even after he got a warning." Duo stated. "Now why don't you leave and let us have our picnic."

"I'll see you later girls." Usagi said as the guys got back to setting up their picnic.

"Alright, we'll see you later Usa." Ami said as they all left the park.

PROV change to girls

"What do you guys think of Usagi's new friends?"

"I don't know Makoto, but I think that we should check up on Mamoru something in that Duo guy's voice sounded like something happened to Mamoru."

"I agree with Ami, lets go to his apartment and see if he's home." Said Rei.

All the girls headed to Mamoru's apartment except Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru.

"Setsuna do you think we should warn Usa about what the girls are doing?"

"Yes Hotaru but not right now. Right now we need to get the boys to trust us enough so that we can warn them first."

PROV change to guys

"Heero close your laptop this is a picnic not a time for you to look up people!"

"Hnn." Heero ignored her and continued typing.

"Uggg… I give up."

"Don't worry about it Usa. It's what he does and it keeps him happy. Come eat."

"Sure Quatre."

When Usagi got to the picnic blanket Trowa pulled her down into the middle of his legs. Usagi snuggled up to Trowa and started to eat as Trowa pulled out a book and read. Quatre and Duo held a conversation while Wufei spared with himself and Heero continued to type on his laptop.

* * *

Time change to later after dinner **(in Trowa's room LEMON ****WARNING IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE PLEASE PLEASE SKIP. I AM NOT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS**)

Trowa and Usagi both sat on the bed, with Trowa behind Usagi with his legs on either side of her.

"Trowa…ahhhh Trowa cut that out for a minute…" Usagi said trying to get Trowa to stop sucking and kissing her neck.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"How about no." Trowa said before he turned her around and kissed her so fast that she couldn't reply. Trowa licked her lips asking for entrance. Usagi gave up on trying to think anything rational and started kissing him back. Opening her mouth she gave Trowa access. Trowa moved his hands from Usagi's waist to the buttons of the shirt she was wearing and slowly unbuttoned them. At the same time Usagi was running her hand through his hair. Trowa moved his lips to her neck and gave her butterfly kisses everywhere as he was taking off her top. Usagi, getting uncomfortable in the position she was in so she dragged Trowa on top of her as she lay back onto the bed. After Trowa pulled her shirt off he ran his hands up and down her front. Usagi getting a little impatient worked on getting his pants off.

"Tro… help me."

"Hmmm... Having trouble Usa?"

"Stop laughing and help me!"

Trowa complied to his girlfriends wishes and sat up. Moving slowly, intent to make sure she was watching, Trowa took off him pants, boxers, and any other piece of clothing still on him. Once he was done Trowa crawled up to Usagi and slowly took her clothes off. After that was done he reached into the bedside table to the left of the bed and pulled out a tube of lube. After preparing each of them Trowa slowly entered Usagi.

"Trowa…ahhhh…please…faster!" begged Usagi.

Not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend Trowa picked up speed and started to pump into her faster. Realizing that he might finish before her, Trowa returned to pleasuring her trying to bring her into releasing at the same time as him.

"Trowa…oh god…Trowa!" Usagi screamed as Trowa brought her to her orgasm. Feeling her inner walls squeezing around him Trowa came soon after. Not wanting to squish her Trowa fell to the side and slipped out of her while pulling her towards his body. Both fell into a peaceful sleep arms and legs intertwined, with Usagi's back pressed against Trowa's front.

* * *

OKAY. Finished another chapter for you wonderful people who read my fic! This lemon was written and recently rewritten to be less inappropriate by me so plz tell me how I did! I'm not going to tell u what's up with the girls until later. I got the idea from my reviewer: The Master. Its not going to be exactly that but the idea came from it so thank you The Master for the idea!


	7. Chpt 7

I don't own anything except most of the plot.

( ) an's

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

When Trowa woke up he couldn't find Usagi anywhere. Hoping that the others weren't up yet he left the room and searched the house. He still couldn't find her. He had almost given up and was thinking about waking Quatre first when he heard it, a sound. Not sure what it was Trowa crept down the hall to where the noise came from while making sure his gun was loaded. The noise was coming from the bathroom. Trowa lightly knocked on the door, and put his gun away, so as not to wake the others but loud enough to be heard.

"Usa, that you in there?"

"Trowa?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

When Trowa opened the door he was not expecting the scene that he came upon. Usagi was leaning over the toilet throwing up. Hurrying over to her Trowa drew her hair out of her face as she emptied more stuff from her body. Once she was finished Trowa led her to the kitchen and set her down at the table. He started making tea, coffee, and breakfast.

"Usa how long have you been going to the bathroom at 7 in the morning?"

"Two weeks." (If I'm wrong about timing let me know, for those of you who know what's going on. 'So well done to you! Well done.' Lol. For those of you who know the comedian Eddie Izzard that's from him from the movie Glorious. :p)

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know."

Their conversation was stopped by Quatre and Wufei walking into the room.

"Good morning."

"Morning"

"We're going to continue this conversation now or later Usagi but it will be continued."

"I know."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing big Quatre. It's just…I…I might be…"

"Come on Usa they're going to find out in a couple of months anyways."

"I might be pregnant."

Thud. Usagi, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked at the entrance of the kitchen to see Duo sprawled out on the floor unconscious. A minute later Heero walks in the room from the other door way.

"Why is Maxwell on the floor?"

"He learned that I might be pregnant."

"Hnn."

"I must be dreaming. I just heard that Usagi might be pregnant. Isn't that funny guys!"

"Its true Duo, I might be, I've been throwing up often."

Thud.

"Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry Usagi, Maxwell just isn't used to females." Wufie said starting breakfast.

* * *

Hey! I know small chapter. I hate them too, but this just came to me when I was reading a book for summer reading back in sophmore year of HS. I don't know how this idea came from The Lucifer Principal (the book I had to read) but it did. Tell me how it is. A bit changed from before...also wasn't sure how to make it longer without it being weird.

Leave reviews. They are the only reason I continue.


	8. Chpt 8

HEY, I'm still alive as you can see with me re-going through my old chapters and adding/erasing things. So if you have read the first 10 chapters and are now restarting without re-reading those, please do! Sorry this is going to be short, still need help.

On with the fic!

* * *

After going trough the story of the Moon Kingdom multiple times and waking up various people (Dou and Wufei) during the story, the reason for the multiple retellings, Usagi and the girls finally got the young men to believe them about their pasts and their powers. Quatre got up to make tea for everyone while the other pilots sat in contemplative silence that seemed to stretch on for Usagi and Hotaru. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna on the other hand sat silently watching everything like one would watch a program that was on re-run.

"So Usagi's children that she is having with Trowa are going to be the future rulers of this Crystal Tokyo that you are all trying to make?" Dou asked for the fiftieth time in an hour.

"That's right. Usagi will become queen soon and her children will rule when she is done." Setsuna explained for the fiftieth time in an hour.

"But where does that leave Relena?" Quatre asks coming back in the room with a tea set and ten cups. "She is the queen of the world."

"Oh, this is after Relena ends being queen of the world. Don't worry." Setsuna replies calmly. The pilots stare at the five females in the room as they work through all that they had been told. Wufei eventually gets up and leaves the room muttering about crazy females and long forgotten pasts that should have been forgotten. Heero gets up and follows Wufei from the room but heads for his laptop which he left in their mission room to (yes you guessed it) look up as much information on the Moon Kingdom. Duo grins and Quatre smiles and nods his head understandingly. Trowa gets up, surprising everyone, and sits next to Usagi.

"Whatever your, our, future brings I'll stay with you and our children." He promises to Usagi before leave the room.

"Where's he going?" Hotaru asks as she sees him leave out the front door.

"He is on his last day with the circus today. Later tonight Catherine is going to join us for dinner." Quatre says smiling at her and continues to sip his tea.

"Well, Usagi. Congrats on the getting brats!" Dou says loudly pulling everyone's attention back to him. "Hope they take after you and not Trowa or your going very silent, non-talkative kids."

"Indeed, it would be fantastic if Usagi had children like herself. Don't you agree Haruka?" Michiru chimed in while looking for her violin. She could have sworn she brought it in with her.

"Yah. Well we should be going as well. We have a concert tonight." Haruka and Michiru stood and said their goodbyes to the room before leaving.

* * *

Question: Should all inner scouts be bad or only Rei and Minako?

As I said, very small. SORRY! I just don't know what to do with this and the only reason I came back to it is because **two people actually reviewed this fic** of mine. **Please keep reviewing** and helping me become re-interested in this in order to finally finish it!


	9. MUST READ

HI!

So I've completed going back through all of the chapters and re-doing them so please go back and read them! Also a NEW chapter will be up by the end of this week to replace this note.

Any possibly plot ideas are welcome and may or may not be used. Any comments (good or bad) are welcome as well.

This is in the last updated chapter BUT : should all inner scouts be against Usagi or only Rei and Minako? Depending on what people wish (if anyone says anything) the story will progress in that way...if not comments are made for either side or it is a tie then I will choose. I need to know before I post my next chapter because that choice will decide how I do the chapter.

3 Kimpatsu


	10. Chapter 9

Hey look!

What's this?

Looks like a new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Ami sighed as she walked behind Rei and Minako as they made their way to Mamoru's house. She didn't see the need to have them all go see him and would much rather be reading the newest book on Space Flight Mechanics. Ami looked to her left to see Makoto writing another new recipe into her note book, making comments on what ingredients to use and their prices. Ami wondered if anyone would notice if she just went home now...After all Rei and Minako were both arguing again on who Mamoru liked more and who would tell him that Usagi was with other boys and not good enough for him. Makoto looked back once she noticed that Ami stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really see why all of us have to go." Ami responded.

"Hm...me either. Want to go to my house and I'll cook us some late lunch, early dinner while you read more of your new book." Makoto suggested. "Lets leave these two to fight over Mamoru." Ami agreed and they both walked off without Minako or Rei noticing.

"Hey Ami if we stop in here for a moment then I can pick up what we need for lunch today."

"Sure, I'll just wait out here by the door. That way you can surprise me with what you make." Ami said sitting down on the bench that was conveniently place next to the doors of the market. Makoto went inside to grab the ingredients for her newest recipe that she was going to had Ami try while Ami started the third chapter of her Space flight mechanics Book. 10 minutes later Makoto came out and the two of them went back to Makoto's apartment.

As Ami sat down on the couch facing the kitchenette Makoto started bringing out pans, cutting boards and various utensils. She first cut up a daikon radish into cylinders, started hard boiling a couple of eggs, sliced thin pieces of beef, cut up leeks, cabbage, and tofu. Set a big pot on the stove full of water, added some soyu sauce and got that to start boiling. Makoto cut up some more cabbage in to very thin slices and piled those onto the side of two plates. She cut up thin slices of carrot and daikon to go on top. While the water was almost boiling she ground some ginger and cut thin pieces of leek. Once boiling she put the tofu, leeks, cabbage, daikon, meet into the pot. At that point the eggs were almost done so she took them out and de-shelled them and set them aside. When things were almost done cooking she added the eggs into the large pot with everything else to do some last minute cooking. In small saucers she place the ginger and thinly cut leeks, then she poured soyu and tempura sauce over top. Taking everything out of the pot she divided it between the two plates, that already had the cabbage, and placed it all on the island in front on the seating.

"Alright Ami, think you can pull yourself away from your book to eat?" Ami giggled as she put a place marker in the book and came to eat.

"Smells and looks delicious Makoto!" both girls dung into and enjoyed the meal. While eating the two girls discussed what they saw at the park with Usagi. Eventually both agreed that she looked happier then ever and if those boys were the reason then they wouldn't do anything to stop her from being happy. Even if it ment stopping Mamoru from being with her.

(Back with Rei and Minako)

Rei ran up the steps of the apartment complex faster then Minako and got to Mamoru's door first. She rang the bell just as Minako stopped next to her.

"I wonder what's taking him so long? He never takes this long when he doesn't know whose coming." Minako said looking at the door after waiting for three minutes. She rang the bell for a second time. "Maybe he's taking a afternoon nap?" She continued to speculate. Rei began looking around them to see if anyone was in the area that might be watching them. Not seeing anyone she knelt down in front of the door and and started searching for a second key.

"Can you pick the lock Minako?" Rei asked after not finding another key.

"I can try." Minako knelt down in front of the door knob and pulled out two of her hair pins and started wiggling them in the door. After a minute or two both girls heard the click of the lock being undone. Minako stood back up quickly and both looked around for anyone who might be watching them again. Seeing no one they entered Mamoru's apartment and started looking around for him.

"Maybe he's at work." Minako suggested.

"No...I think he went and tried to get Usagi..."

"Why's that?"

"There's a note from her father to him about her not being home for months. There's also things on his computer that show he was looking up information."

"You know his password?" Minako yelled running over to Rei at the computer.

"Told you he liked me more." Rei couldn't help but boast. This set of another fight between the two on who he liked most and who he was going to date when they got him away from Usagi. Neither girl noticed the police cars pulling up to the apartment complex or the camera in the hallway that saw them breaking in. It wasn't until the police officers where pulling them apart and out of the apartment that they even noticed that they were there.

* * *

Sorry this wasn't up Friday. I was trying to give people time to answer my question. Only one did so that is what came to be. Hope all Americans enjoyed the 4th and everyone else enjoyed and other holiday that came up recently.

Let me know what you think of the chapter in a review. As soon as I get reviews for this chapter I will continue the story...no reviews = no motivation. :)


End file.
